


Imperfection

by sleeponrooftops



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-29
Updated: 2010-06-29
Packaged: 2017-10-31 07:58:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/341768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleeponrooftops/pseuds/sleeponrooftops
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Love doesn’t exist,” she gasped, falling into herself; she wouldn’t let herself believe this.  She would prove Voldemort she was worthy of his love, if it was the last thing she’d ever do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Imperfection

“It’s done.”

 

She stood before him, chin tilted upward in pride, and the smirk on her lips was tucked away.  She cleared her throat in hopes that he would respond, and, when he did not, she sighed and stepped closer to his chair.

 

“It’s done,” she repeated, tapping her booted foot once against the ground.

 

“I heard you, Bella,” he hissed, lifting a hand, “Is there anything else you wish to tell me or are you done bothering me?”

 

“Tom,” she cooed, circling his chair and falling to a knee, “I’m not bothering you.  You should know this.”

 

His hand swung, and she inhaled sharply, dark eyes shutting in horror.  Her cheek stung as she slowly stood, head bowed.

 

“Get from my sight,” he ordered, not meeting her gaze.

 

“Tom,” she tried again, reaching forward, but his fingers instantly curled around her wrist, and she screamed as he twisted his hand and her bones crunched together.

 

She fell, writhing, to his feet, and lay in a heap of tears, dust, and black clothes as he stepped over her and left the room, letting Nagini enter.  Bellatrix whimpered, inching away from the slithering snake.  She could hear Cissy’s voice echoing in her head, and she cried harder, holding her broken wrist to her breast.

 

_“He’s not worth it.  He doesn’t care.  He doesn’t love.”_

 

 _I cannot leave here, I cannot stay,  
Forever haunted, more than afraid.  
Asphyxiate on words I would say,  
I'm drawn to a blackened sky as I turn blue.  
_  
“I told you,” Narcissa murmured, shaking her head as she sat a cup of hot chocolate before her older sister, “I don’t know why you continue to go back.”

 

“How can I not?” Bellatrix whispered, lifting the cup into her healed hand, “He’s all I have.”

 

“Bella,” Narcissa cooed, sighing and sitting next to her, “He isn’t.  Lucius and I are here for you.”

 

“You’ve got your own troubles to worry about.”

 

“You don’t know that,” she mumbled, touching her shoulder, “I am always here for you, sister.  I will never abandon you, especially in this time.  Why did he do this?”

 

“You’ve no idea what madness Draco has gotten himself into.  You can’t imagine the things that are happening.  _Of course_ you have your own troubles.”

 

“Bella,” Narcissa said sternly, tightening her grip, “Please do not speak of my son.”

 

“I apologize.  Cissy, I’ve done all he’s ever asked and more, and how am I repaid?  With broken bones, empty promises, and a shattered heart!”

 

Narcissa frowned; she’d never seen her sister quite distraught.  All her life, Bellatrix had been the brutal and put-together one.  Narcissa cried at every chance, she trembled at every horrid thought, and now, here she sat, filling the shoes of her sister.

 

_There are no flowers, no not this time,  
There'll be no angels gracing the lines,  
Just these stark words, I find.  
I'd show a smile, but I’m too weak,  
I'd share with you could I only speak,  
Just how much this, hurts me.  
  
_

“Master,” she began slowly, chin tilted toward the dirty floor, “you called for me?”

 

“Bella,” he sighed, turning away from his window, “I was rude yesterday.”

 

Her hollow, brown eyes flitted upward, hopeful, but she let only her eyes deceive her of the emotion.

 

“I’m sorry,” he fussed, lifting her healed hand and kissing the inside of her wrist delicately, “I shouldn’t show such derision toward my favorite student.  How will you ever forgive me, my dear?”

 

“Tom,” she clucked, and a smile almost found its way to her lips, but his fingers tightened around her wrist, and she gulped, sucking back the emotion.

 

“Master,” she whispered unsteadily, sighing inwardly as he loosened his grip, “There is nothing to forgive.  I was wrong.  Would you still like the delivery of reports?”

 

She stepped back from his grasp, sniffed, and let her gaze drop again.

 

“Sirius is dead.  I am aware.  That was not your mission.”

 

“Sir, Sirius is _dead_.  He is an interruption that I have removed.  Without him, Harry will be confused and distracted.  He will not be of his right mind.”

 

“I don’t care for his emotional state.  Whether or not Sirius is dead, he will die.”

 

“But sir!” she exclaimed, desperate for approval, “He is weakened without Sirius!”

 

“You are useless, Bellatrix.”

 

“Tom, please!” she shrieked, falling to her knees, “Please.”

 

“Are you begging?  For what?”

 

He was curious.  He’d never seen his Bellatrix in this frame of mind.

 

“Love me.  That’s all I ask.”

 

The words stuck to him for only a moment before he laughed carelessly.

  
_I cannot stay here, I cannot leave,  
Just like all I loved, I make believe.  
Imagine heart, I disappear, seems,  
No one will appear, here and make me real.  
  
_

“Love you,” he repeated, falling to one knee, “Bella, do you know why I killed Lily Potter?”

 

Bellatrix lifted her chin at the name; she’d always despised Lily.  She was beautiful and desired, something Bellatrix had found difficult in beyond her fellow Slytherins.  She knew why Lily was dead, though.  He’d made it very obvious from the beginning why she must die.  She was Harry’s mother, an interruption, like Sirius had been.

 

“Lily died because she _loved_ Harry.  _Love_ , Bella.  It doesn’t exist, and that’s why Lily is dead.”

 

He stood, leaving her to wallow.

 

“Love doesn’t exist,” she gasped, falling into herself; she wouldn’t let herself believe this.  She would prove Voldemort she was worthy of his love, if it was the last thing she’d ever do.

_  
I'd tell you how it haunts me,  
Cuts through my day,_

_Sinks into my dreams._

_You don't care that it haunts me._


End file.
